


His Magic, and How it Wroght Him Undone

by Inqk_Bleed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Betrayed Harry, Eventual Happy Ending, Half Bood Prince, Hurt Draco, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pain, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, i suck at summaries, they need help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inqk_Bleed/pseuds/Inqk_Bleed
Summary: They've both ended up on the wrong side of the war, and whenever they need each other the most they hurt each other.***Currently Dead***





	His Magic, and How it Wroght Him Undone

He'd never been this close before, never been this close to Harry's magic. Through all of his years at Hogwarts how had he never noticed it was his, his magic was incredible. Even now Harry bristling in anger trapping him against the wall his magic was beautiful. Even as he saw the words leave his mouth, as the pain began overtaking him, Draco thought his magic was beautiful. Harry's magic was beautiful, and then it was gone. Worse then the pain now searing through his abdomen was the loss Draco felt at the lack of Harry's presence. The loss of magic. The loss of Harry. Even as his conscious began to fade he weeped, weeped as Snape carried him away instead of Harry.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･' '･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

When Draco woke up he didn't know where he was. He remembered Harry. Out of all of the bits and pieces of his memory that feathered through his mind the ones of Harry stood out the most. The ones of Harry talking to Madam Pomfray came first, him pleading and begging at the doorway. Of Harry bent over his knees slouched down in his chair crying, crying like Draco did after his dad yelled at him, like he did after realizing he was fighting on the wrong side of the war. Why was Harry crying like that? of Harry's magic coating the ceiling forming stars and constellations that slowly shifted and moved, of Harry talking, talking to him, of just Harry. Draco was crying now, and he pretended he didn't know why. Pretended that waking up to an empty room, a room without him didn't hurt.

As the next few days past Draco hated himself. Hated all of this time he had to reflect on what he had been doing. Hated how it made him realize that if he could make Harry, his Harry, as mad as he did, then he'd never be forgiven. If even Harry Potter, the Wizarding World's golden boy hated him, then there was no way he could go back. No way they could go back to the way their friendship was before, all fake mockery, and pranks bordering on going too far. He wished Potter was here. Wished he was here more than Pansy, or Blaise and the twins. Wished he would walk in and call him a git, a selfish prick just trying to steal all of the attention. But that wouldn't be normal either. That would go past the line they had set up, would push the boundary too far, prove that there was more to their friendship than the false rivalry they showed. "It's a real rivalry now," he scoffed. Draco hated it. Hated how much Harry affected him, hated that he knew what Harry was doing in the Griffyndoor common room with the Weasley, hated how much more it hurt knowing Harry hated him enough to hurt him.

That week was filled with a lot of tears. Too many tears, and Draco despised himself for it.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･' '･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

The first few nights Harry appeared, he was hooded by his cloak, and showed up in the dark of night. Talking softly he would whisper sweet nothings, apologizing for what he had done. As time ran on and Harry ran out of things to say he began leaving things, stars, and little glass animals that would run around his bed. He laughed at their presence, and no matter how many times he was asked he swore he didn't know where they came from.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first real fanfic I've ever posted...  
> I'll try to keep up with it, and I'll edit along the way. -I suck at grammar.- So, please help me, and don't feel bad pointing out mistakes, I !!NEED the HELP!! 
> 
> ***  
> So, kind of dropping this until I can either revive it off of my computer, wich died completely, or until I have time to rewrite it. Finals are a bitch.  
> ***
> 
> Hope you have a sinfully good day  
> -Inqk


End file.
